Blast From The Past or Not such a Blast?
by toxicwerewolf
Summary: Katie Mason is finally home after eight years of being gone. When she gets to Degrassi she meets up with an old flame who doesn't really remember her but he left her with something that will stay with her forever so how could she forget him?
1. Trouble

Katie POV

"Katie, get your ass out bed. It's your first day of school. I swear I'll call mom." My dick head brother yelled from the doorway "Shut the hell up Spinner. I hate to tell you but I'm not afraid of you." I yelled back. "Go away or I'll tell mom about your little mishaps with her birthday present."

"Get up or I'm going to get Kendra out of bed to get you up" I popped my head up and I didn't believe him at first.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me" he countered.

"Fine, I'm up." He walked out looking triumphant. Spinner and Kendra didn't enjoy me being back home after 8 years of residential, group and foster homes because after my dad died, I began to act out and my mom couldn't handle me. As much as I didn't like Spinner; I hated Kendra with a passion. I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to my closet. I picked out a black and pink crop top with a long sleeve black fishnet top to go over it, black and pink checkered skinny jeans and my hot pink converse. I went to the mirror and brushed my waist length blonde hair with purple streaks. I walked downstairs and Spinner studied my outfit, shook his head, handed me my car keys, and pushed me out the front door.

Johnny POV

"Holy shit" Bruce whispered. I looked up and there was this punk girl with blonde hair and purple streaks in it stepping out of a black Toyota Tundra with a guitar slung over her shoulder. Jane walked up to her and they walked towards the school. I looked around to find out that I wasn't the only one staring at this new girl because pretty much every guy was drooling and every girl was giving her a dirty look. She looked so familiar. I knew had seen somewhere before and I know this sounds cheesy but I could never forget a face that gorgeous.

"Oh my god" I said a little too loud.

"What" Bruce said looking at me curiously? I shook my head.

"Never mind" I said getting up and walking into the school. I looked around everywhere for her until the bell rang. Great, time for home room.

Katie POV

I got out of my truck and saw Jane walking up to me. "Hey Jane" I said walking next to her. I glanced around to realize everyone was looking at me. "Why is everybody staring at me" She shrugged. "Let's just go inside please."

"Katie Mason at Degrassi" I turned around to see Holly J. Sinclair standing right there in front of me.

"Look Holly J, I know you don't want me to make your face even uglier than is right now" I said threatening her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have some baby fat sticking out" she replied innocently poking my side and smiling. Jane shook her head and backed up knowing exactly what was about to happen.


	2. There's Someone I want You To Meet

Katie POV

I sat in the principal's office until Spinner got there. "Thanks for coming Spinner" I said gratefully looking up at my brother. He waved at me to shut up and for once I did. "Fuck" I whispered as Johnny Dimarco walked into the office. I didn't know he lived in Toronto. I started to whimper and tears streamed down my face. Spinner turned around and asked me what was wrong. "That's him" I whispered shaking.

"What" he looked at Johnny and I nodded. "Let's just go home." I shook my head.

"No Spin, I want to face him. It won't get better until I do" he nodded.

"I'll meet you at home." I got up feeling a little queasy. He steadied me and I walked up to him.

Johnny POV

Somebody taps me on the shoulder and I turn around about to scream at them until I see her. I can't remember her name but I know her. She's the girl I've been looking for all morning. "Hi Johnny" she said her voice shaking. She looks really nervous. I wonder why. "Do you remember me" she asked. "Last time I saw you we were both pretty hammered."

"Sort of, I know I've seen you before."

"You lived in my foster home two and a half years ago back in Vancouver. If you still don't remember me then my name's Katie Mason and there's somebody I want you meet."

"Umm, ok" I replied.

"Do you want to come over now" she asked and I nodded.

"Then follow me" she lead me out to her Tundra. I'm not sure what to think about everything that's going on but whatever. We got to her house and I wondered what was going on when I saw Spinner standing in the front window. "Why is he in your window" I asked backing up.

"That would be my brother."

"Is this some kind of joke" I said cautiously. No, come inside because there is someone you need to meet.


	3. This is Aiden

You guys are going to have to start to reviewing to motivate me to write. I will accept all comments. Just don't be too harsh please because I get my feelings hurt easily. Lastly, to those of you who have subscribed to this story; you have no idea how good that makes me feel and it gives me confidence about my writing.

Katie POV

'I know that memories never die. So this is my angel and I know my scars won't heal tonight cause they're paid for, paid for. I know that memories never die. So this is my angel and I know my scars won't heal tonight cause they're paid for, paid for.' Johnny's pocket rang loudly startling me. "You like Aiden. They're an amazing band" he nodded and answered his phone. I waited a minute. "Yeah, ok, I forgot and I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm coming right now" he hung up. "Katie, why don't I come back over in a couple of hours? I have something to do that I completely forgot about." "Yeah I guess" I replied confused. He took off running his blonde hair bouncing and flowing behind him as he did so. Wow, now I remember why I had liked him back then. He had been sweet and polite and I loved his hair and his smile and those bright green eyes. Shit, I loved everything about him.

Band practice came and went and still no Johnny. I had actually been excited for him to come over. "I'm going to bed Spinner, peace." "What about Johnny, Blade" he asked calling me by the name I had gotten because I used to cut but I liked the name so it stuck. "He's not coming Spin. I know a lost cause when I see one." "Mommy" my year and a half old son Aiden yelled jumping into my arms. "Hi honey, say good night to Uncle Spinner" he waved and Spinner waved back. I carried him halfway up the stairs when I heard the door bell ring. "Spinner, can you answer the door? I have to put Aiden to bed." "I'm in the bathroom" he yelled. Shit I thought. I walked back down the stairs and opened the door with one hand while balancing Aiden on my hip with the other. There stood Johnny with sweat pouring down his face. "Sorry, I'm so late. I didn't know it would take so long" he panted. "Mommy, who dis" Aiden questioned looking up at me with bright green eyes. "Johnny, I would like you to meet your son Aiden Michael Mason."

Ok third chapter finished. Sorry it's so short and there's no Johnny POV. Sometimes you have to take one for the team. Anyway, remember lots of feedback or no new chapter. BTW, I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!!!!!!!!


End file.
